


Louis wants a 'metal twink' for his own.

by charite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Genital Piercing, M/M, and that's about it, just louis discovering something new about himself, sooo, there's blowjobs, this is my first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charite/pseuds/charite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 3,2K fill for a prompt that moutonrose submitted to larrystylinsmut. "Harry gets his dick pierced and Louis is so fucking turned on by it. Lots of sex ensues."<br/>It's not lots of sex (sorry), but there's a story ahead of it so I hope you'll be happy. </p>
<p>Louis sees a boy with his dick pierced in a porn clip and he just can't get it out of his head. Three years later Harry surprises him and decides to get his dick pierced too. Louis' living his fantasy and has the best sex he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis wants a 'metal twink' for his own.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time writing smut. I enjoyed it. Your feedback is very welcome. This hasn't been beta'ed. I researched aftercare for genital piercings but I found out that there's a lot of blurred lines there, depending on country, so I just made my own kind of mix. This work is completely fictional and I do not own any of the characters in it.

Louis sees it for the first time in a short porn that Stan sends him as a joke. Louis had just come out to Stan and Stan clearly figured it’d be good to send Louis gay porn at least five times a day. After three clips Louis decided not to click on Stan’s links anymore, but then there is one that catches attention. “Metal twinks” says the title and Louis rolls his eyes, expecting some kind of emo twinks with greasy hair and studded belts.

It’s not like that at all though. The metal in the title has got nothing to do with music styles or whatsoever. It all becomes clear to Louis when one of the two boys gets his cock out. The first thing Louis notices is that it’s quite big and he winces at the thought. He gets a closer look though as the camera zooms in and that’s when Louis sees it. The boy’s got a piercing through the tip of his dick. Louis’ mouth falls open and he stares in disbelieve. He can feel himself getting hard and he hesitantly lets his hand slide from his mouth down his chest into his sweatpants. The other boy on the screen gets on his knees, licks around the tip, toys with the piercing and Louis feels himself getting closer and closer with each passing second. His breathing his heavy, his palms sweaty.

Louis wouldn’t call himself kinky, he’s normal, average, doesn’t like weird things. This though, this makes his heart beat faster, his dick grow harder in his hand as he curls his fingers around himself. He skips a part and lands exactly when the pierced boy is about to push into the other. Louis holds his breath as he watches, comes once the boy pushes the pierced head of his cock in. Once Louis regains his breath he immediately shuts his laptop. He blushes, his chest is rising and falling quickly and he just came harder than he ever had before. Louis isn’t able to get it out of his head, that piercing. It returns in ninety percent of his fantasies, daily. He doesn’t want it for himself, but boy he wishes he’d find a man with a piercing like that.

*

It’s three years later when he’s cuddling on the couch with Harry. Harry who is his wonderful and sweet boyfriend and who provides him with great, magnificent sex. Harry is trailing his fingers over the transparent foil of Louis’ new tattoo. He’d gotten his upper arm inked, a stag. Louis is proud and happy and the soft pressure of Harry’s fingertips over the thin foil makes him feel a bit like he’s floating.

They both equally love tattoos. Louis had always said tattoos weren’t really his thing. Just like piercings, he liked tattoos on others but not on himself. Louis was also a bit scared of needles and that didn’t really work either. Harry though got a new tattoo almost every week now, or so it seemed, and Louis appreciated it more and more. Harry had convinced him to get his first tattoo and Louis hadn’t regretted it. The adrenalin he had experienced during and after getting inked was great, incomparable to any other feeling he had enjoyed before. Louis has gotten kind of addicted to it and is now admiring his latest masterpiece.

His mind drifts from tattoos to piercings, or one kind of piercing in particular. The sex between him and Harry is great, perfect really, but Louis can’t help but wonder sometimes. What it would be like. He’s wondered for about three years now and he still doesn’t know, it still is one of his biggest turn-ons. He looks up at Harry and smiles a bit. “What about piercings Haz?” he asks softly and Harry looks down at him. “What about them Lou?” Harry returns, eyes a bit widened in interest. “Do you want a piercing?” Harry asks and Louis bites his lip, shakes his head. He isn’t quite sure if he should mention this or not. “Would you want one?” he returns as he studies Harry’s face. Harry briefly closes his eyes, as if he’s thinking deeply. He reopens them. “I don’t know.. Never quite thought about it. Tattoos are more my thing y’know.” He says and Louis knows. He knows enough and decides to drop the subject for now. He nods a bit in understanding and changes the channel of the television.

*

The next time he mentions it they’re in a pub somewhere in Italy. It’s the end of the European leg of the tour and the boys decide to celebrate that. They’re drunk and heavily lost in some weird version of Truth or Dare. It had started out as Truth or Dare and was now more of a Turn Off or On kind of game. Louis is just putting his half-empty bottle of beer to his mouth when Harry smirks at him. “I’m asking Louis. Piercings.” Louis coughs, violently spraying beer over his shirt and the table. Harry knows. He has to, with that mischievous smirk and challenging eyes. Louis wipes his mouth and takes a deep breath, putting on his best poker face as he meets Harry’s eyes. “Turn on.” he whispers as he looks at him. If Harry can play this game, then so can he. His other hand disappears underneath the table, pressing down on his crotch.

Niall’s laugh pulls him from his thoughts. “Save that look for the bedroom will’ya.” he says as he snaps his fingers between Louis and Harry. Louis flushes and looks away. “I am asking Liam. Smoking.” he says, hoping to turn the attention to someone else and much rather to another subject.

The rest of the night is a blur of beer and jokes and more beer and Louis still being painfully hard in his jeans because he once again can't keep his fantasies under control. Harry drags him in into the hotel room and they stumble in, a tangled drunken mess. Harry’s mouth is on his neck, his collarbones, everywhere really and Louis needs him, he needs him so bad. Louis has been hard the entire night and he wants Harry. He rocks his hips against him, making whiny, desperate noises because the pressure is nowhere near enough. Harry isn’t giving him anything though. He takes of Louis’ shirt and Louis gasps as the cold air flows over his body.

“A piercing huh?” Harry drawls out and he bites into Louis’ lip. “There?” he asks and Louis shakes his head, because no, lip piercings are good but they’re not..They’re just not what is driving him crazy. Harry chuckles at Louis’ despair and kisses him again. Harry sucks on his tongue and pulls off with a filthy pop. “There?” he asks and Louis shakes his head again, whimpering softly. Harry lifts him then and Louis automatically wraps his legs around Harry’s waist.

Harry carries him into the bedroom and gently puts him on the bed. He hovers over Louis, blows cold air onto one of his nipples before he takes it in his mouth and bites down. A mix of a moan and a cry escape Louis and he bucks his hips up. Louis knows what’s coming and shakes his head in advance. Harry raises an eyebrow and grins. “Not there either? Now I’m getting curious.” he teases. Louis presses his hips up. “Harry please.” he whimpers and Harry’s hands slide down to unzip his jeans, they drag it down, his boxers too and here he is, naked and exposed underneath Harry, his hard cock standing up, twitching in need. Harry looks at him and he’s got that cocky smirk that Louis hates and loves so much. Louis expects Harry to go to his cock now, but Harry apparently has other plans.

Harry lowers his head and his tongue pokes out to lick over Louis’ belly button. “No!” Louis cries out because Harry’s just teasing him now and he dislikes belly button piercings very much. He hears Harry’s soft chuckle and arches his hips up again. “C’mon Harry. Please.” he whimpers and his wish gets granted when Harry licks over the tip of his cock. “Yes.” Louis moans. “Yes there Harry.” and then Harry’s mouth is gone again. Louis opens his eyes and looks at him. “You like that?” Harry asks and suddenly Louis feels as ashamed as that first time his saw it a little more than three years ago. He knows his cheeks are red as he nods. “Yes.” he whispers softly. “I.. It’s sexy Harry.” he says in defense.

Harry says nothing, just grins and fits his mouth over Louis’ cock again. Harry bobs his head, sucks and swirls his tongue around him and he has Louis coming in no time. Clearly Louis had been desperate for that the entire night. Harry undresses himself as Louis catches his breath and then Harry lays down beside him, propped up on his elbows as he looks at Louis expectantly. Louis scrambles up and moves to sit between Harry’s legs. As Louis blows him, the only thing he thinks about is what it would be like to toy with a cold metal barbell, to press his tongue against it and to make Harry feel good.

*

It’s nearly a month later when Harry brings it up again. They’re back in London, enjoying their time off together in their flat. Harry has been in their bedroom for a long time, on the phone and when he finally comes out he walks towards the memo board in their kitchen. Louis follows him and he watches as Harry grabs a marker. “16/08 15:30 Magic Piercings.” he writes down and Louis freezes. He wouldn’t..No.. Harry turns around and smirks. “Looks like your wish is coming true babe.” he says.

Louis launches himself onto Harry and kisses him. He can’t wait, even though it’s only a week until that date. Louis is horny for the entirety of that week and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. Harry fucks him, blows him and even then Louis still has to wank because he just keeps getting hard each time he walks past the memo board. Finally it’s the sixteenth and they go to a piercing shop just outside of London. They get welcomed and immediately are guided into a private room. There’s a comfortable looking seat in the middle, actually alike the ones in their tattoo parlor, and there are two seats on the side.

Their piercer steps in. It’s a middle aged woman with a lot more piercings than Louis can count in the first few seconds he sees her. “Nervous?” the woman asks and Louis looks at Harry expectantly. Harry shakes his head. “Excited.” he says and the woman smiles. She introduces herself as Emily and Louis and Harry both shake her hand. She asks Harry to get out of his jeans, tells him he can keep his boxers on for a little longer. Then she starts to explain the procedure. She shows them the needle, how it’s still sealed and sterile. Then she grabs a small tray with all kinds of piercings, ball closure rings, barbells, thick and thin and Louis has to fight no to get hard again. Harry picks a plain metal barbell and Emily grabs a sealed one from a drawer.

“You can pull down your boxers now.” She says and Louis nervously bites his lip as Harry shoves them down. Emily takes Harry’s dick in her hand and marks the place with a blue pen. Harry shivers a bit and Louis looks at him. Emily pierces him and Harry only hisses a bit at the pain. When Louis looks again there’s a shiny piercing through the head of Harry’s cock and Louis closes his eyes for a second, he’s wanted this so long. He looks at Harry and kisses his cheek. “Proud of you.” he says. Emily smiles and cleans up. “So, there’s your check up in six weeks. We suggest you don’t have sex in the first month.. “ and Louis hadn’t really expected that, but he’s waited for more than three years so one month longer won’t be that bad. He realizes he’s missed the rest of the care instructions, but Emily hands them a paper with everything she’s just explained. They say goodbye and Harry promises to be back in six weeks.

*

That month is the longest month ever and Louis is so impatient. Harry feels like the healing process is going very well, the swelling had disappeared after five days and with that most of the pain was gone too. Whenever Harry cleaned the piercing he could already feel how much more sensitive he was and he too was looking forward to the end of the month. The month has finally passed and Harry is in the shower when Louis undresses himself and steps in with him, pressing himself against Harry’s back, showing how hard he is already.

“Haz..Want to suck you, want you to fuck me, I want it all.” he murmurs, because he’s tired of waiting now. Harry turns around and his hard cock presses into Louis’ hip. Louis gets on his knees, looking up expectantly. Harry nods and Louis curls his fingers around Harry’s base. He fits his mouth around the tip, presses his tongue against the piercing. Harry whimpers and Louis looks up at him. Louis is hard, so hard and he thought it’d be impossible to get any harder but apparently not. He moans around Harry as he takes him deeper, feels the metal slide over his tongue and hit the back of his throat. If Harry’s sounds and expressions are any indication to go by, he enjoys this just as much as Louis. Harry’s fingers are tangled in his hair, putting a soft pressure on Louis to take him as deep as he can. Louis swears that this is above all his expectations and he never wants this to end. When Harry’s piercing hits the back of his throat Louis moans around him again. He pulls off a bit, until only the tip is in his mouth and he sucks and licks for all he’s worth.

Harry pushes him off and Louis lets out a needy whine. “Gonna fuck you.” Harry whispers and Louis has long forgotten about the loss. They get out of the shower and quickly dry their bodies. They kiss, heatedly and stumble into their bedroom. Louis grabs lube and a condom from the nightstand and then gets on the bed, showing off his ass as he gets on hands and knees. He arches his back, his ass up, because he knows how much Harry likes that. He turns his head and sees Harry watching in appreciation. Harry leans over him and grabs the lube, slowly coating his fingers. Louis is shaking desperately. “Please Harry.” he whines and he whimpers in relieve when Harry’s fingers circle over his hole. Harry presses one in and Louis moans. “Yes, please, fuck me Harry.” he begs as Harry slowly stretches him. Harry’s other hand is on Louis’ hip, steadying himself.

“Gonna stretch you love, make you nice and ready for me.” And Louis moans again at that promise. “Another.” he whimpers and Harry almost immediately presses in a second finger. It’s quite a stretch, Louis has only done this to himself last month and his own fingers are in no way like Harry’s. Harry goes a bit slower but Louis presses himself back on his fingers. “Feels good.” he murmurs, tilting his head to look at him. When Harry’s fingers push further and brush over his prostate, Louis drops his head, gasping. “Just like that.” Harry says softly, pushing his fingers in again, curling them to hit his prostate, successfully. Louis moans and begs for another finger, anything really, just to get Harry to hurry up. “I need you inside me.” he repeats for what feels like the thousandth time and Harry chuckles because Louis gets so needy and desperate sometimes and Harry kind of likes that. Harry presses in a third finger along the other two and Louis is now fucking himself on Harry’s fingers, not even caring anymore. Harry thinks Louis looks gorgeous like this, tanned skin flushed red, hair still wet from the shower, his lips red from biting them, mouth open as he gasps and moans. “Ready?” Harry asks and Louis nods, he’s been ready for this for more than three years now.

Harry grabs the condom and he bites his lip, he knows it would be a bit more safe to use it, with the healing process and all that, but it’s been a month and he and Louis stopped using condoms long ago and Harry’s really just looking for an excuse that makes it right not to use it. Louis lifts his head, trying to figure out what’s taking Harry so long and he sees then. “Don’t. Want to feel you.” Louis says and Harry throws the condom back onto the bed. He grabs the lube, gives a few pumps and coats his dick. He swirls his thumb over the head and he’s so much more sensitive with the piercing, he moans softly.

Louis waits impatiently, sticking his ass up higher, his back curved. “C’mon Harry.” he whines and then he feels the cold metal ball rub against his rim, along with Harry’s dick. He gasps and holds his breath when Harry pushes in. He feels the head go in, feels it all so much better now and he closes his eyes as he lets out a low moan. Harry’s hands are on his hips as he slowly pushes in, all the way. Harry knows that this piercing is an improvement to their already great sex, very much so. When Louis nods, Harry sets up a rhythm, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Louis’ just whimpers and calls out incoherent syllables, he feels amazing. “Faster please.” he begs and Harry does as he says, fucking him faster.

If Louis thought it was good before, it is definitely a thousand times better now, when Harry’s piercing brushes against his prostate. Louis cries out as he feels the metal meet all the right places inside of him. Louis’ arms can’t support him anymore and he drops, face flat into the pillows that are soaking up his moans. Harry curls an arm around his waist and holds him up. They haven’t had proper sex in a month and Louis won’t last a lot longer. Harry knows that and wraps his hand around Louis’ cock. He strokes him and matches his strokes to his thrusts and Louis’ shaking and whimpering, each stroke and thrust bringing him closer to the edge. Harry’s close too and he looks down at Louis. “Come for me baby.” he says and he hasn’t even finished the line or Louis is coming, staining the white sheets beneath him as he tenses and clenches around Harry.

Louis cries out Harry’s name as his mind goes blank for a second. He feels Harry coming inside of him and then pulling out and Louis collapses. He closes his eyes and tries to calm down a bit, to even his breathing and slow his racing heart. Harry returns with a washcloth, Louis hadn’t even noticed he was gone. Harry gently cleans him and throws the washcloth on the floor at the side of the bed.

Louis feels Harry’s arms wrap around him and he sighs. “That was good.” Harry states and Louis nods, smiling before he opens his mouth to dreamily say “Who’d ever thought I’d have my own metal twink.”


End file.
